According to You
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress is dating someone who makes her feel worthless. But Po sees her as a beautiful and incredible person. Who will she choose find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

According To You

_According to you_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you_

_I'm difficult_

_hard to please_

_forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress,_

_Can't show up on time,_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you. According to you_

Tigress was rushing to the White Lilly restaurant breathing heavily. Wearing a deep red dress, that showed off her curves and was a little low cut. Around her neck was a golden chain and she wore golden sandals and a bit of pink lipstick. She was running late again for she was training at the palace and lost track of time. Opening the doors she saw her boyfriend, Xiu. He was a light yellow jaguar with honey eyes and a strong build. He wore a black tux and greeted Tigress with an annoyed look. "You are late again. I have been waiting for ten minutes," he said softly so only Tigress could hear him.

"Sorry honey but I was training and I lost track of time," Tigress explained.

"Whatever I don't care," he grumbled. Then he gave her a disgusted look. "Why on China would you wear that dress? You look terrible I need to have one of my female servants teach you how to dress proper. Now let's eat I am starving I'll order you a salad since last time we were here you couldn't use any of the proper silver ware right," Xiu grumbled. Tigress held back a tear for no matter how hard she tried she could never please him.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

Tigress returned to the palace she shed tears. "Hey Ti, how was your date," Po, a chubby panda asked. "Wow Ti, you look beautiful I mean red is really your color. You look amazing," he said wearing a huge smile.

"Thanks Po but Xiu didn't think so," Tigress sniffed.

"Xiu is an idiot," Po muttered.

"What did you say Po?" Tigress asked looking at him.

"Oh nothing, hey want to go train?" Po asked.

"No thanks," Tigress said.

"Let's play checkers it is fun when I play with you," Po said. The look he gave her made her smile and Tigress smiled back.

"Okay let me change and I will meet you in your room in about ten minutes," she said.

"I'll be waiting," Po said.

"Good old Po, always knows how to make me feel better," Tigress said smiling.

_According to you_

_I'm boring_

_I'm moody_

_You can't take me any place_

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you_

"Why are you talking about Kung Fu again? That is all you have to say is Kung Fu, can't you talk about anything else?" Xiu asked while they were in the market place.

"Sorry sweetie oh I have a joke that will make you laugh. Okay you what do you call two spiders that just got married newly webs," Tigress said smiling.

"Why did you tell me the punch line before I had time to think? You don't know how to tell jokes right," Xiu stated.

"Po thought it was funny when I said it like that," Tigress said coolly.

"Again with that panda I am not him. Man I can't take you anywhere without you mentioning other guys if you can call that panda a guy he acts like a five year old, he said firmly. "Things I put up with when dating you," he said rolling his eyes.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated. Oh…no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you are making me decide._

"Hey Ti, and hello Xiu fancy bumping into you guys," Po said appearing out of nowhere.

"What do you want panda?" Xiu growled.

"Be nice Xiu," Tigress snapped and then smiled at Po. "Hey Po what brings you?" Tigress asked politely.

"Oh I am getting supplies for my dad. Hey Ti, what do you call two spiders that just got married?" he asked.

"Newly webs," she said.

"Oh yeah you told it to me yesterday it was funny Xiu. Tigress said it real fast and then the punch line I laughed so hard it is cute how she tells jokes," Po said giggling.

"Hardly," Xiu grumbled.

"Oh Ti, I wanted to say you look nice today," Po said.

"Po I am wearing my vest like I do every day," Tigress reminded him.

"And you look nice," Po said making her blush.

"Please she isn't wearing any makeup of jewelry like a woman should wear," Xiu muttered.

"Well Tigress is so beautiful and awesome that she doesn't need those things," Po said firmly folding his arms. Tigress couldn't believe Po said that and it made her feel funny. Why couldn't Xiu see her through Po's eyes? He always looked down on her and criticized her. But Po made her feel beautiful and special. Why was she even dating Xiu when Po was a better choice for part of her loved Po and now she was going to find out if Po loved her?

_According to me  
you're stupid_

_You're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny_

_Irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you, (you, you)_

_According to you, (you, you)_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

"Xiu I am tired of the way you have been treating me. I need someone who appreciates me and makes me feel special. You never once did that. I have no idea why I was even dating you nor do I know why I put up with you," Tigress snapped.

"Who could possible love an ugly monster like you?" he demanded.

"I could for Tigress is everything I could ever want in a girlfriend. She is smart, funny, beautiful, fun to be with and is just awesome. You are an idiot for never seeing her like that, oh and by the way," Po said and punched Xiu in the face giving in a black eye. "Call Tigress ugly or a monster again and I will give you a matching set," he growled.

"My hero," Tigress purred and she kissed Po's lips. Then they walked away leaving Xiu in the dust and Tigress was happy she had someone who loved her for her.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time


End file.
